


Stop Following Me

by Slackersunite



Series: Sweet Dreams are Made of These [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slackersunite/pseuds/Slackersunite
Summary: Wade is being creepy and stalking Peter.





	Stop Following Me

Peter was rushing to get to the bank before it closed. He really needed to deposit this check  _tonight_ , or he'd probably end up in a ditch somewhere after being kicked out of his apartment because he could never manage to pay the rent on time. 

The subway doors slid open, they were the only things about New York that was slow. Peter pushed himself past multitudes of people, getting dirty looks and loudly mumbled curses. Whatever, New Yorkers were all the same. Peter ran almost blindly through the throngs of people, the steps up to the city all too far away. 

Suddenly everything went topsy-turvy and Peter hit the dirty subway pavement hard. "Jesus, fuck" he mumbled as he quickly got up, not noticing the hand that was keeping him steady, helping him get up.

"YO I AM SUPER SORRY DUDE!" a unnervingly huge man was dusting him off. Was this guy serious? Doesn't he have somewhere to be? What the hell is he doing not hustling. 

"Whatever," was Peter's reply as he quickly dashed back towards the stairs, he needed to get to the fucking bank. He reached the doors of the Chase, the lights were on, "yes!" he pulled the glass door, it wouldn't budge. "Oh you gotta be shitting me!" There was a lady inside and Peter banged on the door, hard but not super spider hard. The lady looked up from where she was shuffling papers at the desk, but she made no move to even consider Peter for another second. "Oh that's so fucking typical!" Peter yelled flipping off the woman before he finally sighed and sat down on the sidewalk. 

"Banks amiright?" the tall muscular man was leaning against a newspaper dispenser just a few feet away from Peter.

"What the hell do you want dude? Cause if it's money you're welcome to jump me and try and find some, and if you do, please give me a cut," Peter looked up at the man, a pair of scuff free Jordans, a black Obey hoodie, and joggers. Who the fuck did this guy think he was? 

"HA! Baby I got money, that's no sitch."

Why was this guy still here? Who the hell stopped to have a conversation with a stranger like this? Peter got up trying to get away from this strange man, would there have to be a fight? Peter started walking away, he just wanted to go home. Peter shoved his hands into his pockets and stalked further into the city, the man however was skipping along behind him. I kid you not he was  _literally skipping_. 

Peter tried his best to ignore the wall of muscle that was skipping like a little girl in some old movie and who was humming something that could barely pass for a song with his rendition. After a few yards of this Peter ubruptly stopped, the street they were on wasn't too busy so there would be few witnesses to a murder. 

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" Peter screamed in an absolutely exasperated voice. 

The man adjusted his hood lower on his face, "I actually have no idea. WELL, yes I do. BUT I don't think  _youu_ want to know." 

Peter was too tired to deal with this shit right now, he wanted to sleep in his own bed before he got kicked out tomorrow morning. "Could ya maybe stop following me?"

"OH," the man seemed genuinely dissapointed, "But- we just met." 

Peter was thoroughly weirded out by now, what the hell was even going on. But dammit, Peter had nowhere better to be, he might aswell talk to this guy. Maybe he'd be brutally murdered? Who cared anymore!

"Dude you are so weird," Peter threw caution to the wind, maybe this hooded figure would sponser him or something, who knew!

"Yeah," the man rubbed the back of his neck, "I get that a lot.... Names Wade b.t.dubs."

"Peter," replied Peter offering a hand. Wade hesistated before taking it, his hand was gloved in a thin red fabric they matched his socks. The man's grip was strong but so was Peter's. 

"So what did you have mind?" Peter asked, he might aswell.

"Oh... it's really weird though. So you're welcome to kick my balls but..." Wade was thinking over how badly this scenario could go, "I thought you were cute."

Peter should have been weirded out, grossed out, freaked out, flipping out. Either one of those would have made more sense then the smile that ran across his face. 

"Oh really?" Peter's voice had become suddenly fliratious, "Why'd you think that?" Peter's tone was not lost on Wade who was nervous before but now was completely out of his mind. He always shot for people who were out of his league.

"You... have a nice ass," Wade squeaked it out, waiting to get punched into the cement. Peter would've done it, if Peter wasn't high on city air he would've punched Wade right through the cement, but he didn't. He was smiling, laughing almost. Somewhere in his head he was yelling at himself for being stupid, flirting with a stranger on a dark street, but the rest of him was down for whatever at the moment.

"Well do I get to know if you're cute or not?" Peter asked gesturing at Wade's hooded face. Wade stepped back slightly, "I'll tell you right now, I'm not." Peter was taken aback by the statement. This guy had the audacity to follow him and tell him he had a nice ass and then blatantly step back and claim himself as ugly? What the hell was this about? This guy was really not doing the whole fuckboy thing right at all.

"I bet you're cuter with that hood down," Peter retorted stepping closer to Wade. Yeah he'd really lost it now. Wade fidgeted with his hood, he had made a mistake, this was a bad idea. Peter was crazy! Who goes for a guy in alleyway? Wade started walking away he moved his feet fast, but Peter was right on his heels. Oh how the tables have turned. Wade's speed walk turned into a run after a few yards, he desperately wanted to get away from Peter now. This was a bad bad idea. Peter wasn't stopping though, he didn't know why. Wasn't this what he wanted? He wanted the guy to leave him alone, right? Peter ran after him and reached out grabbing the back of his hood. 

It was an accident, but he pulled the hood down revealing the bald head hiding underneath. Wade spun around in shock. Quickly drawing his hood back around but not quick enough. Peter was stunned, the man's face and head were completely scarred. Criss-cross patterns of light and dark reds and whites. It was stunning.

"Sorry you had to see that," Wade whispered turning around once again to walk away. Peter layed a hand on his shoulder and spun him around, his other hand reached up and slid the hood off Wade's head. " _What is going on?_ " was running through both of their minds. Peter leaned in closer, now they were just inches apart.  _WHAT IS HAPPENING?!!_

Inches turned into atoms before Peter crushed his lips into Wade's, the larger man's eyes flying open then falling shut as he leaned into the kiss. 

~

Peter jerked awake swinging himself up in bed. He was sweaty and panting, he looked around the room desperately. Relief fell on him when Wade's wide eyes met his own.

"Baby boy, what happened? Are you alright?" Wade voice was full of concern, he wrapped his arms around the smaller man.

Peter let out a breath, "Yeah, just had a crazy dream." Peter rested his head on the merc's shoulder.

"Hmm, I like crazy dreams," Wade said kissing up Peter's shoulder and nuzzling his neck.

"You were a creepy guy that liked my ass and I kissed you," Peter mumbled out, wrapping his arms around Wade's broad frame. He felt Wade's body vibrate with laughter, the sound of his muffled laugh loud in the dead night.

"That sounds really accurate actually baby boy," Wade laughed smiling from ear to ear, his whole face lit up. Peter laughed too and kissed the merc pushing him back into bed. 

"You should've seen your outfit, like a white seventeen year old who thinks he's from the hood," Peter smiled kissing Wade more. They both fell asleep soon after wrapped in each other's arms. Peter tracing patterns into Wade's hard stomach, and Wade mumbling things into Peter's fluffy hair.

~

"Hey Wade?"

"Mm Baby Boy?"

"Don't ever stop following me."

"Don't ever not kiss me when I like your ass baby boy."

"I wouldn't dream of it... love you Wade."

"Love you baby boy." 


End file.
